


Side to Side (Google Translate Parody)

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Translations [3]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Music RPF, Nicki Minaj (Musician), Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Side to Side put into Google Translate.





	Side to Side (Google Translate Parody)

I was here all night (Ariane!)  
I've been here all day (site Minaj)  
There are boys, so I walked go (let hoes know)

I'm talking to you  
See you standing there with your body.  
It feels like I want to rock with your body  
And we do not think nothin '' bout Gotta (of nothin '' bout)  
I'm comin 'at ya  
'Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Does not matter, because you give me temptation  
And we do not gotta think 'bout nothin' ( 'bout nothin')

This friend keeps saying 'Too much'  
Say I should give up on you  
Can't hear clearly, no because I...

I've been here all night  
I was here all day  
And boy, he was walkin 'Side Side  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And, son, I went to court (Side to Side)

Have tryna hide  
Baby, what is it, if they don't know the pain?  
Makin 'Everyone thinks we are solo  
Just as long as you know you got me (you got me)  
And boy I have ya  
Cause tonight I make deals with the devil  
And I know it's going to get me in trouble  
Just as long as you know that is me

Many of these friends keep talkin 'way  
Said I would leave you  
Can not hear them, no, 'cause I ...

I was there all night  
I'm here all day  
Boy, you got me, "interviews to side (side to side)  
I was here all night (was here all night, baby)  
I've been here all day (here all day, baby)  
And the guy, he made me Walkin 'Side Side (side to side)

It is the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride bicycle dick  
Come through yo, you get this kind of shot  
If you want Minaj, I got a tricycle

All flows of these bitches is my mini-me  
Smoking is the body, so called "Nicki Small Chimney"  
Rapper "feelings are" because they feel a lack me  
Well, I -I gave a zero fuck, I got a zero cold in my  
Kissing me, change the blue box called "Tiffany"  
Curry shot, just call me Em 'Say "Stefan"  
Gun pop and make my pop bubble gum  
I am the queen of Rap, young Ariana run pop!

These friends keep talkin 'way too much  
To say that I should give him up  
Don't hear them, no, because I ...

I was here all night (was here all night, baby)  
I was here all day (was here all night, baby)  
And boy, got me walkin 'from side to side (laterally)  
I've been here all night (been here all night, baby)  
I've been here all day (been here all day, baby)  
And the boy, he has me walkin 'from side to side (side by side)

This is a new style of refreshing flow  
Wrist icicle, riding a Dick bike  
Come on, give you this kind of blow.  
If you want a Minaj, I have a tricycle


End file.
